


I'm Just Awkward

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in love with Sam, but thinks he could never love her because of how she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr 
> 
> (Stole a quote from the podcast Welcome to Night Vale. Extra points to anyone who finds it <3)

In a word, you were awkward. In many words, well you tried not to think too hard about that. You twisted your body in front of the mirror trying to find a position where you felt attractive. No matter what you tried, you felt too big. Your stomach poked out too far, you were soft around your edges. It didn’t help that you were almost 5’10” and oversized. Sure you weren’t as tall as the boys, but you definitely stood out.

Sam, however, Sam was more or less what you wished you were. He was tall, but he carried himself well. He was huge, but graceful in a way that you fell painfully short. Which was how you ended up modeling in front of the mirror in just your bra and panties. You jumped out of your thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice came through the door.

“Shit,” you breathed. You grabbed your t-shirt and sweat pants and threw them on quickly. You barely had time to pull them on before Sam came threw open the door. He walked in and, as always, he was wielding a book

“Dude!” You flopped down at the foot of your bed. He stopped in front of you and looked at you confused.

“What?”

“What if I hadn’t been dressed?” You asked. Sam smirked down at you; he was towering above you.

“Then I’d be a very happy Winchester.” Unconsciously, you winced slightly. Of course, Sam noticed.

“I’m sorry. Was that too much? I was just teasing.” You shook your head but then nodded.

“No, I know. You’re okay. I’m okay.” He sat down on the bed beside you and dropped the book behind him.

“You’re not okay.” He cupped your cheek. That was one of your favorite things about him. He was always a gentle giant with people he cared about. Yeah, he could be ruthless when he was hunting, but with the people he loved - he was one of the most caring people in the world.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He lifted your chin so he could look you in the eyes. You pulled away from him and looked at your lap, you felt your head shaking.

“I can’t.” you breathed. He lifted your face again.

“Y/N, you can trust me.” You looked deep into his hazel eyes, knowing he was right. You knew you could trust him. You sighed gently.

“I’m in love with you, Sam Winchester.” Shock was the first emotion that crossed his face and then he morphed into something you could only hope was love.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss you. Quickly, you pulled away. He jumped back.

“I’m sorry, I should have –“ You shook your head violently.

“I just – You can’t love me.” You blurted out. He leaned back on his arms behind him.

“Why do you say that?” Confusion laced through his voice. Your mind was shutting down and you began to stutter.

“You’re just… you. You’re amazing and strong and gorgeous and I’m just… not.” Concern flashed across Sam’s face.

“You’re not what? Not amazing? Y/N, you astound me everyday.” Your mouth opened and closed in astonishment.

“You look kinda like a fish - a very beautiful fish.” Sam smirked. His smile faded when you didn’t laugh.

“Y/N, do you not think… Do you not think you’re beautiful?” You looked down again and shook your head.

“I’m just awkward. I’m not pretty; I’m certainly not beautiful. I’m too tall, too big, I hate talking to people - I’m just not good enough for you.” You felt Sam move closer to you.

“Never say those things again.” He said quietly. He moved quickly so he was straddling your legs. One arm wrapped around your back and his other hand tangled in your hair.

“Let me tell you what you are. You are kind. You would give your life for someone without thinking, a trait that scares the shit out of me sometimes. You kick ass on a daily basis. You are loving; you are strong. You never cease to amaze me. You are beautiful – inside and out. If anything, I will never be good enough for you.” He leaned in and kissed you gently. This time, you didn’t pull away. Instead, you moved so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue swept across your lip begging for entrance, which you allowed. You explored each other’s mouths. Sam was tender, loving, and gentle as he learned you. He broke away and you were gasping for breath.

“Let me love you, Y/N.” He whispered. “Please, Y/N, let me love you. Let me show you how beautiful you are.” You could only nod. Sam gently scooped you up and moved you up to the bed. You were momentarily worried that he wouldn’t be able to move you, but he was able to pick you up effortlessly.

His hands ran up your sides pushing your shirt up as he went. You grimaced thinking about the extra soft flesh around your middle. Sam looked down at you kindly.

“I love you.” He said softly. “Every inch of you.” You broke a small smile.

“Even the extra ones?” You whispered. He laughed gently.

“Especially the extra ones.” He pecked the tip of your nose. He looked thoughtfully at you.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked. You nodded. He pulled your shirt over your head.

“Are you sure you want this?” You asked suddenly nervous again. He smiled again and allowed his eyes drift. He didn’t acknowledge your question, but somehow you knew the answer.

“I knew you were beautiful, Y/N, but… you still amaze me.” His eyes roamed your body as he tugged down your sweatpants.

“So beautiful and now completely mine.” He gently kissed along your neck. “All mine.” He muttered

“You are wearing far too many clothes.” You grumbled. He laughed at you trying to push his shirt off of him.

“Want some help?” He reached down the hem of his undershirt after you took of his trademark plaid and tugged it off. He made short work of his jeans and they were thrown on the floor. He pulled you close to him, his chest pressed against yours. He reached around your back and unhooked your bra. It quickly joined his pants on the floor. Soon absolutely nothing separated your bodies. Sam’s hands explored your body.

“So perfect,” he whispered. You gasped as his hand slid down your inner thigh.

“Sam,” You cried. He slowly inched his hand closer to your aching center. Gently, he traced along your slit. He moved in gentle circles around your clit. Slowly, he pushed a think finger into you. He began to move it in and out.

“Tell me you’re beautiful.” He pushed a second finger in.

“Tell me you know that you’re lovely, stunning, bewitching.” You writhed under his ministrations.

“Sam, please just –“ You moaned. He withdrew from you completely. The tip of his cock nudged gently at you entrance as he shifted above you. His eyes searched yours.

“Tell me.” He breathed.

“I’m beautiful.” You whispered. A gentle smile graced his face.

“Yes, you are.” And he sunk into you completely. You couldn’t hold in a moan as he filled you perfectly.

“Sam,” you gasped as he began to move. Your bodies pressed together as he thrust into you with a slow and steady pace. Eventually, his rhythm began to break as he grew close to his finish.

“God, Y/N, I can’t last much longer. But you’re going to come with me.” He reached down and gently fingered your clit again.

“Sam,” you gasped.

“That’s it, Y/N. Come on.” He moaned. He pushed you over the edge and both of you came together. Neither of you moved for a few seconds. You didn’t want this moment to end.

Finally, Sam rolled off of you. He grabbed a towel off your dresser (earlier in the day you had done laundry and they hadn’t gotten put away yet) and cleaned you off. He grabbed a t-shirt from the same pile of clothes and slipped his boxers back on. You let him put the shirt on you and he curled up behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist.

“I really do love you, Y/N. And you really are beautiful. But you wanna know something? Your personality, your soul is so much more beautiful. You are kind. You love so easily. You are beautiful when you do beautiful things.” He kissed your head tenderly as you drifted to sleep.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too, Sam.”

 


End file.
